Automobile accidents are a major cause of death for people ages 15-19, and distractions, such as mobile phones, may be a major contributing factor. Phone conversations, dialing, and text messaging are several functions that may distract young drivers. Legislation that makes it illegal to operate a mobile phone while operating an automobile, and driver education may not be effective. Moreover, while it is an option for parents to take away their children's phone, or lock it away, etc., these options may deprive the children the use of the phone in emergencies and other urgent situations.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0270463 to Copperman discloses a venue controlled disabling of capabilities of mobile communications devices. More particularly, Copperman discloses a cellular telephone having an additional receiver that receives one or more signals from a signal source that is connected to an on/off switch and/or vibrate switch. The phone can be turned on/off/vibrate with either the phone's external control, or by receiving a signal from a venue controlled source. The additional receiver and transmitter within the cellular telephone may communicate via an REF signal, infrared signal, sound signal, or chemical compound.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0270122 to Ewell, Jr. discloses a system for disabling a mobile communicator. More particularly, a mobile communicator includes a locational tracking unit and a disabling circuit. The disabling circuit changes the mobile communicator from an enabled state to a disabled state. Further, the audible receiving and transmitting functions of the mobile communicator are disabled when the location of the mobile communicator as determined by the locational tracking unit satisfies at least one condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,874 to Brennan discloses a cellular phone blocker whereby a cellular phone jamming device is coupled to a vehicle's ignition. When the vehicle engine is running, a signal is transmitted by the cellular phone blocker to inhibit reception by the cellular phone. If a person wishes to use the cellular phone, the engine must be stopped. Such jammers may affect nearby phones, and may not be permitted in some jurisdictions.
Lastly, Q-Zone, offered by the Bluelinx Corporation of North Carolina, is a two-part system based on Bluetooth wireless technology. A software portion resides inside the mobile device itself, and a hardware node is installed in a venue. When a node encounters a mobile phone, the node sends a signal for the device to enter a quiet mode. Once the device leaves the node area, the previous settings are automatically returned.
Unfortunately, the prior art blocking systems may have certain drawbacks that include, but are not limited to implementation cost, and the ability to selectively communicate with certain parties when limited communication and/or blocking are desired. Accordingly, further improvements are desirable.